1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of electrical games of a mathematical nature which are chance-controlled. The game board has a plurality of keys representing various numbers, but whether the numbers have positive and negative values being randomly determined and unknown to the players. The object of the game is for each player to obtain as high a positive score as possible with a predetermined number of plays or to reach a predetermined positive score with a minimum number of plays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior patents on mathematical game boards for purposes of both education and entertainment, a typical example of which is U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,835. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,825 discloses a mechanical educational game having a random number selector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,564 teaches an educational game related to computers having an electronic game board and using a pair of dice as a random number selector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,266 discloses an electronic game apparatus using switching circuits. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,553 also discloses a game using an electrical switch matrix. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,723 discloses an electronic board game having random means for interference with play. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,867 discloses a card and board game, the cards having numbers thereon, but not marked as to positive or negative value.
The closest prior U.S. Patent to the invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,255 which discloses a number guessing game device. In this electronic apparatus the object of the game is to find a hidden or random number generated by the machine. This game includes a keyboard entry unit whereby players may select a number in search of the hidden random number, which selected number will be displayed. A test command compares the selected number with the hidden random number. An exact comparison produces a win. Should the selected number be higher or lower than the hidden random number, this relationship is indicated to the player who may select again. The game ends when an exact comparison is reached.
The game of the present invention, as described hereinafter, differs from this prior art game in numerous aspect. It is simpler in concept, more interesting to play, more compact in size, less expensive to manufacture and offers more embodiments both physically and conceptually.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game with an electronic circuit offering the players options for a plurality of play selections, the outcome of which is randomly determined, thus introducing a high element of chance and interest into the game.